The Letter
by Miss Diggs
Summary: One day, Oscar finds a letter addressed to him in Theodora's room and decides to read it. This is and Oz/Theodora fanfic
1. Prologue

Oscar ruled the land of Oz as great and powerful Wizard and Glinda as his counselor and girlfriend. Everything went fine, he was happy and so were the citizens of the Emerald City and the rest of Oz. Yet, now and then, the man caught himself thinking about Theodora, the girl whose life was destroyed by his selfishness. First, he thought that the reason he thought about her so much was guilt, but, soon, he found out it wasn't only that.

It was one of those boring days in the palace and Oscar decided to explore the castle. Soon, he found himself in a part of the palace he'd never been before. The man was in a corridor with three green doors that looked exactly the same, but, strangely, one of them caught his attention and he decided to go in.

Oscar found himself in a big dusty room, with crimson red walls. In one corner of the room there was a vanity table with a broken mirror and in the center, there was a queen size bed. There was also a wardrobe full of dresses. It was a beautiful bedroom, even though it was very simple.

_This must be Theodora's room..._ He thought as he walked around as if he was looking for something. Oscar was leaving the room, when he found a piece of paper on the floor with a bit of shattered glass on top of it. He picked it up. It was a letter. He analyzed the envelope. It was addressed to him, so he opened the envelope and read it.

* * *

**A/N: not a really good start, but...**

**~Júlia**


	2. Chapter 1

_This must be Theodora's room..._ He thought as he walked around as if he was looking for something. Oscar was leaving the room, when he found a piece of paper on the floor with a bit of shattered glass on top of it. He picked it up. It was a letter. He analyzed the envelope. It was addressed to him, so he opened the envelope and read it.

In a beautiful handwriting, he read:

_Dear Wizard,_

_I'm very sorry that I rushed things in too fast. I should have known. But why did you agree to everything I said? You promised me I would be your queen, that we were meant for each other. But, I'm sure that you prefer Glinda more than I, for I know that I can't compete with her charms. My sister explained everything to me, and now I know that I was a fool. I'm very sorry for all of this and I hope you forgive me when you return._

_Sincerely,_

_Theodora._

* * *

Oscar kept the letter and read it every time he was alone. He read it so many time he knew every single word she'd written. He wasn't able to stop thinking about Theodora, even when he was with Glinda.

He was so distracted, that, one day when they were walking together trough the Emerald City, Glinda decided to ask him what was going on.

"Oscar, what's going on?" she stopped

"This" he gave her the letter

With every word she read, her eyes widened

"What's the meaning of this, Oscar Diggs?"

"And you ask _me_?"

"I meant, why was she so in love with you?"

"Long story... Anyway! I have to find her! I have to talk to her and tell her that I'm sorry!"

"Oscar, even if you find her, I can't assure you that I will be able to revert the spell Evanora's put on her..."

"It doesn't matter. Even if she kill me, what I doubt she will be able to do, I'll die happily. I just can't live knowing I was the cause of her broken heart, that I made her this way."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Then go." she sighed "I won't stop you"

* * *

In the same day, Oscar left to the Dark Woods, where Theodora and Evanora's castle was located. When got in the Dark Woods, he could see their castle. It was creepy. He managed to pass through the guards without being caught. He entered the building and in a maze of dark corridors with creepy guards, he managed to find Theodora's room. Well, he found it by accident actually, but that's a story for another time. Anyways, he got into the room. It was poorly furnished, it had only a bed, a stone table near the window, where Theodora kept a Crystal ball and a bedside table. For his surprise, she was in there. Theodora was there with the music box he'd given her on her hand listening to the soft tune near the table.

Suddenly, she closed the music box and placed it on the cold surface of the stone table. The witch turned around and she gasped

"Oscar?"

"Um..." that was all he could say

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N: I was really happy with the reviews, even though there were only a few. Thank you all for reading!**

**Oh! and I wanted to thank theodorathegood for the help with the letter XD**

**-Júlia**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My exams are over! (only for a week though)...**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she said surprised

"Um... I..." Oscar tried to say something, but he was speechless

"Wait! You're alive!" she stated looking at him disgusted and stepped away from the man

"Yes... I am" he replied looking down

"That means... You lied again! You lied to everyone this time! How could you do that?"

Oscar opened his mouth to say something, but he had no excuses this time. He was guilty and he knew it.

Theodora looked at him for a second and he swore he could see warmth in her eyes, but they soon turned cold as ice again and she hissed

"I'm going to lock you up in my dungeons, _Wizard._"

"Lock me up. Do as you like" he simply replied, making her chin drop, but she quickly recomposed herself and made a plan.

"Oz... I'm so, so sorry. I almost forgot my manners. You must be treated as a special guest, you _are _one after all"

"What?" he was confused

"You must be treated like a king. You can stay in the guest room."

"O-Okay, then" he muttered

* * *

The green witch led Oscar through the creepy hallways for about five minutes, no words were spoke as they made their way in the dark before they finally stopped and got into a very luxurious room that contrasted a lot with the room they were previously in.

It had a king size bed near a big window with a great view of the Emerald City, far away from the darkness of the forest. On a corner of the room there were two bookshelves and a table at the side of a wardrobe filled with suits.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, _Wizard_" the green witch told him before leaving the room.

* * *

When Theodora got to her room, she sat on the bed. _So Oscar isn't dead... _she thought. Why did this cause her so much happiness even though he ruined her life? She could feel as if her heart was beating again. She enjoyed the feeling for a few more seconds before letting the wickedness control her again.

All that mattered was that Oscar was there and she would finally have the chance to make him pay for everything he did to her.

* * *

Oz was left astonished in his room. Why did she let him stay on a guest room? In such a luxurious guest room? It made no sense at all. One moment she told him she was going to lock him in the dungeons. The other she let's him stay in one of her guest rooms.

The man sat on the bed. It was very soft. He looked out of the window staring at the Emerald City far away. He took off his jacket and his pants leaving and his shirt, leaving only his underwear on. He noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up, remembering the reason why he had came to that castle in the first place.

_I guess it won't hurt if I stay for a while is it? _he thought _I've got nothing to lose, do I?_

__He gave up thinking and allowed his eyes to close. Soon, he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Oscar woke up with the sound of his room's door closing. The man slowly opened his eyes and rolled to a side of the bed, sitting and stretching before standing

"What the -?!" he exclaimed as he saw Theodora standing near the door

"Did I surprise you?" the witch asked laughing. It sounded almost... Sweet

"Y-yes I wasn't expecting you""

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd already be awake by now" she said coldly "I'm here to show you the bathroom"

"Thank you, Theodora" he replied following her out of the room

They walked in silence for what seemed to be 5 minutes before they got to the bathroom. She finally left him alone. Oscar finished undressing, what was quite fast, since he was only wearing his underwear and a robe before stepping into a tub filled with hot water. His body relaxed when his muscles touched the hot water

"I could get used to this" the man sighed

* * *

Oscar was already dressed up in his room. He had been down, earlier on, for breakfast. Now, he was sitting on his bed reading the letter, he'd already read over a thousand times.

Theodora monitored his every breath by the crystal ball. She could see he was reading, but didn't know exactly _what_ he was reading. For the time being that wasn't a concern though. She was too focused on her mission of finding a spell.

* * *

'_Why is Theodora keeping me as a _guest?" he wondered. That doubt wouldn't leave his mind. It wouldn't let him focus on his reading or anything he tried do, so he gave up and lay on the bed focusing on his thoughts, suddenly remembering his wedding was only two weeks from that day. Now that he stopped to think of it, he didn't want to marry Glinda _that_ much. Oscar was confused, he didn't know what to do. '_I guess finding that letter really changed my fate' _ he thought as a small smile crept through his face before a servant knocked on the door calling him for lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Heeey! My tests are finally over! yay! This is a filler chapter, so don't expect much XD**


End file.
